purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Douglas
Unnamed - Mother Unnamed - Brother }} Katie Douglas is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. During the war against The Saviors, she relocates to The Hilltop. Personality Katie has shown to be a fair, caring and easygoing much like her father. She shows a great deal of care towards her loved ones and other members of Alexandria. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Katie was born sometime during the 1990s and grew up in Virginia, although not much is known regarding her early life. She lived with her father, Tobin, mother and brother. Sometime before the apocalypse, her mother left her life, it's unknown if she got a divorce from Tobin and left or died due to unknown circumstances. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Katie and her father, Tobin, made their way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 5 "Forget" Katie can be seen socializing at Deanna Monroe's party, interacting with residents and the new arrivals along with her father. "Try" Katie witnesses the fight between Rick Grimes and Pete Anderson in the streets and listens to Rick's speech before he's knocked out by Michonne. Season 6 "JSS" During the wolves attack, she is seen running from a wolf before he is shot in the head by another Alexandria member, saving Katie's life as she flees to a safer place. "Now" Katie is seen briefly with Tobin, happy eachother are alive after the attack. When Rick is heard yelling from outside the walls, Tobin and Katie rush to the gate. They witnesses Rick enter the town just ahead of the herd. Katie gathers with the rest of the town and listens as Rick reassures everyone that they will survive the herd and they just need to stay smart and patient. Katie later witnesses Jessie Anderson putting down Betsy, who turned inside her house after committing suicide. "Heads Up" Katie, along with many of the other residents of Alexandria, notices the watchtower outside leaning towards the wall and then runs and watches in horror as the Alexandria tower falls and destroys a part of the wall. "Start to Finish" Katie, along with Tara and Rosita, help Tobin up after he had been knocked down by the collapsed Alexandria tower and then flee from the oncoming horde. "No Way Out" Katie is among the townspeople taking refuge in Father Gabriel's church, along with Anna, Tobin, Judith, and Bob. She cares for Judith while all of the Alexandria residents go out to fight the horde that had overrun the town. In the aftermath, Katie sits outside the infirmary with Tobin and the other survivors. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Katie is among the younger residents who are given homemade cookies from Carol. Season 7 "Service" Katie is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" Katie is among the townspeople to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, Katie is horrified and upset as Arat guns down Olivia on his command to kill a resident. "Rock in the Road" Katie watches as a savior trashes the infrimary while looking for the Daryl. Later, she's seen on the street as the saviors leave. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Katie is seen as backup during Alexandria's failed attack towards the Saviors. A gun is put on her by The Scavengers after their betrayal, she manages to kill this scavenger after Carl opens fire. Afterwards, she's seen at Sasha's funeral and listens to Maggie's speech. Season 8 "Mercy" Katie is present and listens to the speeches given by Ezekiel, Maggie, and Rick before their first attack. After the speeches, Katie tells Tobin that she wants to join the fight and reluctantly Tobin agrees. "The Damned" Katie is among the group of Alexandrians to ambush a Savior outpost from their vehicles. As they continuously fire at the Saviors, they manage to kill off several Saviors in an effort to have them reanimate and overrun their comrades. "Monsters" Katie continues to assault the outpost with the other Alexandrians. After the battle is over, she helps prevent reanimation of the deceased Saviors and Alexandrians. "How It's Gotta Be" Katie is seen in the sewers with the Alexandria residents, surviving the gernade attack. "Honor" Katie remains in the sewers with the other Alexandrians as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Katie and the others prepare to head to the Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" Katie and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. She, Tobin and Barbara take turns looking after Judith as the majority of the group rests in the woods while the swamp is cleared of zombies by Daryl, Scott, Rosita, and Siddiq. She successfully arrives at the Hilltop with the Alexandrians and is welcomed into the community with open arms. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Katie stays inside the Hilltop house as the Saviors attack The Hilltop. Following the attack, Katie finds out about Tobin's injury and rushes to the infirmery where Tobin recovers. She leaves briefly to get something for him. That night, Katie is sitting by Tobin's bedside as he continues to get worse. As she falls asleep, Tobin succums to his infection and later reanimates, he is about to attack her when Dana is caught and he kills her instead. Katie screams for help as another wounded hilltop resident reanimates. She runs out, weaponless, to get help. Later, she mourns over her father and later helps dig a grave for him. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Katie is seen briefly in the background at The Hilltop. "Wrath" Katie accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Katie and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Katie returns home to the Hilltop. Season 9 Katie appears in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Katie has killed: *At least 17 unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Tobin Appearances Trivia *With Tobin's death, Katie is the last remaining member of the Douglas family. **She is now also the longest living named Alexandria member. *Katie was promoted to an Also Starring character for season 9. *According to showrunner Angela Kang, Katie will be involved in a bigger storyline come Season 9B. Gallery Katiedouglas.jpg|Promotional Poster S9 Katiedouglas deadoraliveor.png katiedouglas monsters.png katie monsters2.png katiedouglas.png Katie_s9_photo.png Katie_s9_photo2.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:The Walking Dead